PureBlood Secrets
by Godess0704
Summary: Hermonie learns more about herself and her future. Draco takes a turn as well. But Hermione finds comfort with Draco even though she is doomed as the Dark Lord's daughter and to stop a new rise of evil.Acts of violence,rape,and sex!Not for kiddes!Beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter other my made up characters and settings but they r obvious other than that all belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling**.

_Chapter 1_

The alarm went off beside her head. She lifted her head up out from under the blankets to see the sun shining through her closed curtains. She sat up and hit the alarm clocks off button to turn it off and stop that screeching sound that was giving her the worst headache ever.

"Hermione dear, breakfast is ready so come on down when you're up and ready".

"Coming down in a second mom"! She got off the bed and walked straight to her bathroom which was attached to her room. After about a hour of showering Hermione decided to get out before she wrinkled up like a prune.

She stood in front of her full length mirror in her room and stared at her bare nude body. She knew that she had changed this summer and couldn't help but feel good when she saw herself. Her frizzy brown hair was now beautiful tamed soft brown curls with thin natural bronze highlights that bounced every time she took a step. Hermione's height has most definitely changed over the years because she now stood five foot seven inches tall with slim long legs. Her body had more extra curves than ever before in both the hips and chest.

She smiled at herself and decided she had better hurry and get dressed before her breakfast got cold. A black spaghetti strap and dark blue jean skirt is what she decided to wear for that day. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror and left to go downstairs.

"Oh it smells good mom". Hermione said as she sat down at her spot at the table and scanned over the plate set before her.

"Hermione dear your mother and I have to run down to the office right now. We have some clients that are coming in from across the country for a consultation. So I hope that you will be fine for a few hours by yourself today". Hermione shook her head to show that she understood what her father was telling her.

"Nope that's no problem at all. I think that I'll go shopping today downtown". She flashed her parents both a bright smile.

"Alright then make sure you be careful then and we should be home in time for dinner". Hermione's father pitched in last minute as he was opening the door.

"No worries, I'll most definitely be careful". She waved good bye to them as they pulled out of the driveway.

She closed the front door and sprinted towards the table contains the most important meal of the day. As she started to eat she was disturbed by the tapping at the kitchen window above the sink.

Hermione opened up the window to let the owl fly in, attached to its feet was an official letter from Hogwarts address to her. She took the letter and gave a piece of bread to the owl that gladly accepted it and flew off.

She closed the window after the owl had left and sat back down at the kitchen table.

Hermione slowly opened the letter shaking with anticipation. She read the contents it held then jumped up in the air with joy and screamed "Yyyeeessss! I made Head Girl"!

Of course deep down she had no doubt in her mind that she would make it but it still excited her that she saw it there on paper.

"Well I guess I need to shop in a different section of downtown then". She said with a grin.

Hermione quickly ate her breakfast then slide on black flip-flops and heading out the door.

**I know that chapter was a little boring but I promise to make things more exciting. Let me know what you think so far and be honest but please no major flames because I still have feelings.  My first fanfic so just let me know what you think. Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

_Booksurfer1500---Thank you for your kind review I appreciate it!!!_

Chapter 2

As the bricks opened up she stepped into the wonderful world of magic. Diagon Alley was full of witches and wizards all scattering throughout the crowed stores.

Hermione decided that she was going to need new robes so headed towards the right shop where she needed to be.

Once inside a short stubby woman turned around to see who had entered the shop." Hello young lady what might I help you with"?

"Oh nothing really just came to get new robes". Hermione glanced around and saw the section she needed. She kindly waved to the woman letting her know that she had found what she was looking for,

Hermione picked up the first robe that caught her eye and pressed it up against her body and looked into full length mirror that was on the wall next to the dressing rooms. _'Now not really my color I don't think'. _

"Doesn't suit you very well". Hermione spun around to see where the deep voice came from.

'Oh no not Malfoy' Hermione was going to tell him to leave her alone but was distracted by his looks.

He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His blonde hair hanged loosely his silver blue eyes and he was wearing muggle clothing which was a midnight blue silk shirt the sleeves were rolled up to right above his elbow. The shirt was loosely tuck in the loose black slacks that he was wearing.

Hermione stared in amazement at his new body build. _'Oh my he is wow'!_

"What do you want Malfoy"? She asked quickly. He just stood there looking as suave as can be and said nothing.

"I don't know what you want but leave me alone and quit harassing me you jerk"! Hermione spat out. _'What is this guy's problem?'_

"I'm not doing anything to you so why don't you calm down, Granger". Draco stated. _'Wow Granger sure has changed over the summer'_. Draco took a moment to take in and observe her new looks.

"Gods what do you want"? Hermione screamed at him in frustration that he hasn't said or done anything except stare with emotionless eyes.

Hermione decided that her robes could wait awhile there was still two weeks of school left. She quickly put the robe she was holding the whole time back where she had gotten it and swiftly went to walk past Draco.

"Why are you in a hurry, Granger"? Draco grabbed her arm as she tried to walk by.

"Hey"! Hermione was shocked that he touched her._' Why is Malfoy being civil? He hasn't called me a mudblood once or insulted me at all'._

"I asked what was your hurry"? Draco said in a more forceful voice

"Let me go now, Malfoy or I'll hex you into next year". She strongly threatened as she pulled out her wand.

Draco let her go and wanted to tell her everything he knew about her that she herself didn't even know. He had only found out about her in the beginning of this summer. He was most defiantly surprised what his father had told him.

Hermione saw that he was thinking deeply about something and used that time to stroll off towards the exit.

Draco finally looked up to see her leaving. _'Poor Granger'_ He thought and actually felt really sorry for her. "Granger"!

Hermione whipped around to see what he wanted." What, Malfoy"? She said his name as if it were vile on her tongue.

He looked straight into her eyes "I'm sorry". He said then walked past her and out of the store.

Hermione stood there stunned_. 'Why did he say that …was it for teasing me all these_ _years… that must be it, whoa Malfoy actually said sorry'_. She finally snapped out of her state of shock and decided to head home. She didn't want to be late for dinner.

Walking up her street a police car sped past her with his sirens screeching. Hermione waited to see if he was going to go straight or turn. Apparently he went straight but she thought nothing of it other than _'It must be our neighbors'._

As she neared towards her house the police car came into view along with a few more and a ambulance. She looked to see where they were parked.

When she saw a paramedic enter her house she immediately panicked and took off in a sprint towards her front door.

A policeman saw her run in and quickly went in to retrieve the young girl.

"Miss, miss, miss you're not allowed in here". He went to grab for her but she sped off toward the kitchen.

"Noooooo…Nooooo"!!! Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs when she turned the corner.

**Alright second chapter out of the way. So what you think so far is it decent? Well I'll let you guys judge that. Pease Review. I'm trying to keep up with the chapters as quick as I can I have a week of vacation so I get good writing time in .I'll update soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclainer: Again all belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling**

_**Thanks for the reviews it brightens up my spirit.**._

_Chapter 3_

The sight in front of her was terrifying there was blood spattered everywhere and her parents in the middle of it with limbs missing.

She quickly turned and ran out of the house and didn't stop until she was at least five blocks from her house. It was already dark by the time she stopped. She quietly sat on the curve and waited till the magical night bus got there.

About ten minutes later she saintly stepped off the bus with her head hung low. It was completely dark outside.

'Why them …why they did nothing to harm anyone so who would do such a cruel thing.' Hermione walked slowly towards the only place she knew was safe.

The lights in the house were on and she could clearly see figures in the kitchen. As she walked up to the back door she vowed to get revenge for on whom ever it was that had murdered her parents.

Harry had just glanced outside for no particularly reason and saw the distraught girl walking up the pathway.

"Hey it Hermione everyone"! He gladly announced and swung open the door to girl her.

"Hermione how's it been". Ron piped over Harry shoulder as she neared.

Hermione looked up and saw her two best friends standing in the door way waving franticly. As she got closer and stepped into the light she heard the boys slightly gasp.

Her face was tear stained and swollen from crying the whole bus trip over to Ron's house and barely ceased as she got off of the bloody thing. She had cried out of frustration that on minute everything was fine and the next it was a disaster.

Harry walked up to Hermione and stood in front of her and watched as she stared into his eyes as if searching for something.

"Someone murdered my parents". She said bluntly and for some strange reason felt nothing as she had said it.

Harry threw his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a deep hug. "I'm so sorry Monie".

He understood what it was like to have no parents but this was different she knew them for seventeen years and had memories but him on the other hand did not have to go through that harsh pain of reality of your parents being tooken from you.

As soon as he loosened his grip Ron pushed through and grabbed Hermione into a deep hug as well.

"Do you know who did it"? Harry asked a Ron broke the hug.

"No, I left so quickly when I saw that I didn't stop and find out ". She looked out into the open area beside Ron's house.

"That's okay well figure it out don't worry". Ron finally spoke.

Harry lead her in and took her up stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione sat on the bed and thanked Harry for being so kind then curled up under the blankets and fell fast asleep.

Harry headed back down stairs to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly with Ron about Hermione.

Hermione woke up to furious yelling coming from down stairs that sounded like Ron and Harry's voice. She slowly stood up out of bed and began to open the door when she heard another man voice but was way to deep to be Mr. Weaslys'.

"It is stated on documented paper by her biological parents saying if her adoptive parent were to past away then I am to take legal custody". The strange man bellowed.

"Yeah right like we'd let her go with you and your psycho family". Ron spat.

"Well apparently you have no say in it so back down".

Hermione had enough of this yelling and wanted to know what was going on. Everyone got quiet as they saw her enter the kitchen. She looked at the crowd about her and saw the Weasly's with Harry all standing together. As she turned she gasped to see the Malfoy family standing on the opposite side of the room.

"What is going on here, why are you all here"? She pointed her finger at the Malfoys in disgust.

"We've come to take you home with us". Lucius stated.

"What? Are you serious like I'd ever go anywhere with you". Hermione was humored by the very thought.

"Your parents have put us as your legal guardians if they were to past away". Narcissa calmly told young Hermione.

"My parents know nothing of you so how is this possible". Hermione was confused.

"That is because the parents we speak of is not the one's you are thinking of Miss Granger". Lucius spat out.

"What, what do you mean"?

"Miss Granger your real parents are those of pureblood". Hermione head was starting to spin out of control and she felt herself falling as she started to black out.

"You are to protect her and makes sure no harm comes to her or the Dark Lord will have your head on a platter. Do you understand son"?

"Yes father".

Hermione made a slight groan and shifted about in the bed she was apparently in. She started to sit up when she heard someone speak to her.

"Take it easy Granger". Hermione opened her eyes and stared in shock.

"Why are you here"? She took a second to notice her surroundings. "Where am I"?

"In your new home so welcome". Draco never took an eye off of her and watched her so intently that it gave Hermione shivers.

"What are you talking about all I remember is you and your parents over at the Weasley's house and …oh my gosh was it the truth that your father was talking about.

"Yeah, I barely found out about it in the beginning of this summer about you". He finally look away towards the night stand beside her bed.

"Malfoy"? Draco looked up at her face to show that he was listening to her." Who are my real parents? You know don't you"? Hermione waited for an answer.

"You'll find out at dinner tonight so go ahead and get dressed". Draco stood up and started to leave when Hermione asked" Is this all really happening to me"?

Draco turned and looked at her. "Yeah it is and I'm sorry". He then turned and left closing the door behind him.

'_Malfoy seems so kind right now'_. She slowly stood up and walked to the closet door and swung it opened. _'Why me, why is this happening to me and why aren't I more afraid'?_

**Okay my third chapter. If you guys find these to short let me know but I'm constantly trying to keep updating. What do you all think so far weird …too weird? Should I have made Hermione more dramatic ..I don't know ..??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

_Chapter 4 _

Hermione cracked the door to her room and peaked through. _'It's clear'_. Hermione straightened herself up and stepped outside the door.

"I can't believe this is all happening to me". Hermione took a deep breath in but before she could let it out she heard someone clear their throat behind.

Hermione coughed on her own breath as she let it flow out.

"Are you ready"? Draco asked in a kindly manner.

"I guess". Hermione shrugged. Draco stepped up beside her and offered his arm. Hermione blushed but accepted it without hesitation.

As they made it halfway down the stairs realization started to hit Hermione. She had stopped walking which had made Draco give her a puzzled look. _'I can't do this…what happens if they are horrible people, I mean why would they have given me up in the first place'._

"What's wrong Granger"? Draco asked. She looked up at him with a look of fear in her honey brown eyes.

"I don't think I can do this". She had simply stated and started to turn around to run back up to her room.

Draco grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Granger". He had a firm voice.

Hermione turned and looked at his eyes. She noticed that his eyes were different from the last time she remembered ever looking so deep in them. It was when she had put her wand to his throat the year Harry had met Sirius. Then his eyes were a crystal blue and filled with life but now his eyes were a silver blue. Something has definitely changed about him and Hermione knew it.

"Malfoy please let me go. I just want to go to my room and stay there".

"I'll be there with you". He gave her a sympathetic look to reassure her." I promise to be right beside you".

Hermione stared at him for a few more seconds then decided that she believed him and allowed him to lead her down to the dinning room.

As they entered Hermione saw everything set on the table and Draco's parents was sitting down already.

"Hello my young one". A deathly voice drawled from behind the shadows on the opposite room. Hermione gasped a tightened her grip on Draco.

Draco looked down at the young witch. Draco quietly whispered in her ear,"I'm right here".

Hermione loosened up as she watched a robed man walk out from the shadows. As he lifted his head Hermione gasped at the sight of the bloodshot eyes that stared back at her.

"My dear girl, why are you so frightened"? Hermione scrunched up her face in anger.

"I'm not afraid I'm disgusted". Draco smirked inwardly at her bravery and courage.

"Oh and why is that? Is it because of who I am? All that matters is that we are now reunited after seventeen years".

"You are not my father and you never will be, Voldemort". Hermione spat out and turned around and ran back upstairs.

Draco watched as she left.

"Draco, go get the girl". Lucius stood from his seat and ordered his son to do so.

"No". Voldemort firmly stated. "Leave her be". It was at this time that in seventeen years the Dark Lord had felt hurt pain his heart.

After a quiet dinner Draco decided to make a plate for Hermione and take it up to her.

'_I can't believe it Voldemort is my father but that makes no sense, I'm not evil!!! I hate all of this….I hate it all'_. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock at the door.

"It's me, Granger". Draco whispered through the door as he opened it. He walked over to her bed where she was sitting. He handed her the plate of food and Hermione gave him a look of thanks.

"Thank you. I couldn't stay after seeing that horrible disgusting face".

"Yeah I can see what you mean. Well I'll leave you to eat, alright". Draco got up off the end of the bed.

"Umm..can you please stay with me right now. I really don't want to be alone".

"Sure". They sat in quiet as Hermione ate small portions of the plate.

"Malfoy….you look different this year". Hermione was trying to strike up a conversation and that was all she could think of saying for the moment being,

"Yeah I guess I have. You changed also". Draco kept a dull plain look on his face.

"What happened to you? You used to be loud and annoying. Now your just well". Draco looked at her, "ummm… what can I say …boring." Hermione kept her head down the whole time.

Draco smirked and said" Well I didn't know that you liked me as an ignorant prick".

"Are you kidding, I hated you like that". Hermione blurted out and quickly covered her mouth.

Draco gave a small chuckle as his spirits lighten up . "A lot has happened over the summer. Let's just leave it at that". He kept a small smile on his face the whole time.

"Oh". Hermione still had her head down and seeing this Draco's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Why do you keep your head down? The Granger I know always kept her head up high". Draco lifted her chin with two fingers._' Gods she has beautiful eyes but they are so sad'. _

The two locked eyes for a moment then Hermione turned away." Well let's just say I too have been through a lot this summer and things have changed about me as well".

"I know you have. Listen Granger I just wanted to say right now that I'm sorry about these past six years and all that I have done to you to hurt you". Draco was being completely sincere.

"Thanks I need to hear that right now. I was wondering why you weren't calling me a mud blood this whole time".

"Well you got to remember that you are a pureblood now so it won't make sense to call you that anymore". At this Hermione giggled slightly. _'Why do I feel so happy with him'? _

"I never thought that any thing like this could ever happen to me. I mean who would have ever thought that Voldemort was my real father".

"Yeah it's pretty crazy but it would explain why your so powerful and smart".Draco was trying to perk her up at the idea and get her used to it.

"Yeah….what do you think I should do"?

"About what"?

"My father, about Voldemort". Hermione looked up at him waiting for his answer.

"I think you should get to know him to tell you the truth he is after all the only father you have now". Hermione's eyes bulged.

"He is a murderer, Malfoy".

"Yeah but lately ever since I seen him he's been different…not so cold and I really think he cares about you".

"Why do you say that?" Hermione started to become curious.

"He wants nothing more than for you to be happy and safe. He told my family to make sure we gave you whatever you want and need and most of all he told us to make sure you are protected at all times. Personally that sounds like a caring father unlike my own".

"Oh…..I guess I can give it a shot but doesn't mean that I like it".

Both were interrupted at the sound of a knock at the door. The door started opening and Hermione jumped behind Draco holding on to his shoulders. A dark figured came  
in and hissed "What are you doing here with my daughter".

Draco stood up quickly" Nothing sir I just came to keep her company".

The Dark Lord nodded his head and said" Fine but leave us now so I might have a word with her." Draco bowed his head in respect and quickly left the room.

"Hermione my dear might I speak with you?" Hermione didn't answer so he sat at the end of her bed.

"I'm sorry that you hate me but might I ask you to give me a chance at being the father that I could not be?"

"Why did you get rid of me?" It was awkward for Hermione to ask and she thought she couldn't care less of the reason but somewhere deep down she had to know why.

"Well I really didn't give you up on my own behalf. You see you were tooken from me as a newborn." Hermione looked up in shock.

"By whom?"

"Your mother had took you and left a note stating that it was because she didn't want you raised in the lifestyle of the dark side. Believe me when I tell you that I was furious after reading that note. I started looking for you frantically but you nor her were nowhere to be found. It wasn't until the end of your sixth year at Hogwarts that she had finally came to me and told me of your whereabouts and identify."

"Really where is she now". Hermione said with interest.

The Dark Lord felt his heart sink at what he had to tell his daughter next. "I'm sorry Hermione but when she came to me it was because she was in her last days. She was always watching you after she gave you to that childless couple but since she became severely sick she knew she wouldn't be able to and she decided that it was time to step forward so that I could protect from any harm". He waited to see her reaction but none came.

"I really wish that I could have met her." Hermione simply stated.

The Dark Lord pulled out a photograph and handed it to Hermione. On it was a young beautiful woman. Her hair had bouncy curls in them but her hair color was a dirty blonde not brown like Hermione's and the young woman's eyes were hazel not honey brown. Hermione just sat there staring.

"You get most of your looks from me if you were wondering, though I look completely inhuman now I use to be rather handsome back in my days."

Hermione smiled at this and felt him smile as well even though she couldn't see his face due to the hood over his head shadowing his it.

"Can I still be friends with Harry?" This question has been pondering poor Hermione's mind for quiet some time now.

"I'm sorry Hermione but you will be resorted into Slytherin and I am going to announce you as my daughter tomorrow at the banquet that is going to be held for you and I know you know already when the word gets out Harry is less likely to be your friend." Hermione face fell._' He's right Harry will hate me.'_

"Yeah I guess your right." Hermione withdrawal from the world just a bit more. She has been slowly withdrawing from the world ever since she found her adoptive parents brutally murdered on the kitchen floor and it seems that things just keep making her do so.

"Well my young one I shall leave you to get some rest." Hermione nodded her head and tucked herself in bed. The Dark Lord got up and left the room quietly.

As she laid there thinking about tomorrow she heard her door creaked and saw a figure enter the room. Since it was dark already she couldn't tell who it was so grab for her wand which was on her night stand.

"Another move and I'll hex you into next week." Hermione threaten without fear.

"It's me Granger so just lower your wand before you slip out any hexes on accident." Hermione lowered her wand at the sound of Draco's voice.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to know how it all went." Draco sat at the end of her bed.

"Alright …I guess…. So it that all you came in here for?" Hermione used her wand to light a candle next to her. She could see his face now and not to mention his body. _'Wow he really is in shape'_. Hermione blushed as she stared at his bare chest. He was only wearing dark green silk pajama pants.

Draco notices her look at him and smirk. "Ever seen a guy shirtless?"

Hermione blushed even darker at his comment. "Um..yeah of course I have. It's just you are ..." Hermione caught herself before she said something she would regret.

"What's that Granger?"

"Nothing, never mind I said anything." Hermione covered her face with the blanket.

"You really are innocent." Hermione pull the blanket away from her face.

"What is that suppose to mean." Draco put his hands up in the air.

"Nothing, I was just saying."

"Well I'm not as innocent as you think I am." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh really, then prove it." Draco waited for her response. _'Gods why is it when I'm around her I feel so alive like I want to be happy.'_ All of a sudden Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft pair of lips against his. _'I can't believe she is kissing me.'_

Hermione's mind was screaming to stop and that she had made her point but her body had a completely different mind going and it was telling her not to stop and to keep going.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her down flat on the bed. He started to lick her bottom lip pleading her to open her mouth and she did so. Both explored each others mouth and Draco leaned his body up against hers.

'_Oh my gosh is that his thing against me.'_ Hermione started to become more excited than ever and pushed herself up against his body as well.

"Hermione should we stop?"Draco had stop kissing her.

"I don't want to but maybe we should okay." Hermione started to sit up as she felt Draco move off of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump on you."

"Oh no it's not that it's just that..." _'Stupid, stupid, stupid me why did I make him stop?'_ but something in the back of her head yelled at her that it was because she was a virgin and she wanted to really lose it to someone she truly loved.

Draco got the hint that she was a virgin and that she was saving herself so let it be." Well I guess I better get back to my room. We got that banquet for you tomorrow and you don't want your escort to look like the walking dead now do you." Draco gave an awkward chuckle and opened the door. "Well night Hermione."

'_Since when did he start calling me by my first name?'_ Again that voice in the back of her head told her it started when they were rubbing against each other and became so friendly." Goodnight Draco." _'Oh what the hell what harm can it do?'_

**I'm sooo sorry that I took so long to update. I'm moving out of my apartment and have been really busy. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I'm a slow typer and get tired real easy. But I thank you all for the reviews. So what do you all think? Too weird with the Voldemort being nice thing? I told you I wanted to change it up a bit. Any questions, did you like it or not really? Please review and please no harsh flames I am a emotional person but do keep it honest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anything Of Harry Potter all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

_Chapter 5_

The next morning was a rude awaking as Lucius threw opened the door and walked to Hermione's bedside.

"Girl get up! Now! The Dark Lord does not like to wait." Hermione stirred and sat up.

"Well you can tell that bloat that last night had completely filled my head and I could not get any sleep at all knowing that I'm the offspring of a cold hearted thing." Hermione wasn't sure where this was all coming from. I guess it just started to hit her that Harry and Ron wasn't going to be friends with her anymore and it killed her.

"How dare you speak ill of your father!" Lucius raised his cane to her and just as he brought it down Hermione heard someone from the door yell "Impedimenta".

Hermione looked at Lucius and could tell that he couldn't move. She then turned her head towards the door and saw Draco there looking very pissed off. He strutted over to Lucius.

"You idiot what are you thinking of even laying a finger on her." Draco threw a disgusted look at his very still father. "The Dark Lord told you to protect her not to inflict harm upon her." Draco released his father from the spell.

Lucius straightened up his cloak. "It nice to know your looking out for me, Son!" Lucius then swiftly left the room unaware that a tiny little house elf was in the corner of the room watching. The elf snapped his little fingers and apparated in front of his master. He told him what had almost happened to his precious angel and then told him of Draco's rescue.

The Dark Lord smirked inwardly at this good news. "He is a very strong boy and very loyal. I must keep an eye on this boy." He said out loud and dismissed the small house elf. Then headed to Lucius chamber's to deal with him.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Draco was glad he came in when he did. 'Gods a moment more and she could have been hurt.' For some strange reason it felt like it was Draco's job to make sure she was completely safe. Well technically he was told to do so by the Dark Lord but this feeling was different he physically and mentally felt like it had always been this way.

"I'm fine Draco thank you." Hermione was so grateful that he was there.

"Hey I was curious if you want to go shopping today for our school books and our formal attires for tonight." Hermione shook her head.

"Alright then I shall meet you down stairs in an hour. Oh and how bout we get breakfast while were out." Hermione stated with a bright smile on her flawless face.

As Draco left she got up and strolled over to the closet and picked out what she would wear that day. 'I don't know? Let's see?' Hermione finally decided on a pair of light blue jeans with a tan tank top. She grab an dark brown undershirt so that it showed her wearing two different colors. She grabbed a pair of dark brown flip flops to match and took off down stairs after throwing her hair into a messy ponytail and putting on some clear lip gloss.

Draco was waiting for her down stairs already. He saw her coming down and thought she looked so pretty with a natural face and not with a bunch of make-up like how some of the girls her age wore. "What took you so long?" He didn't mean to say it so rudely but it kind of just came out that way.

"Well I couldn't figure out what to wear if you must know." Hermione snapped back in the same tone.

"Sorry it just took you a little bit longer than we agreed on so don't take it personal."

"Yeah I'll try not to, Malfoy." Draco stiffed up slightly. _'Damn now we're back to last names.'_

Draco held the door open so that Hermione could walk through then closed the door after wards behind them.

As they walked silently down the street of Diagon Alley Draco observed Hermione's sudden change of heart from last night to now.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Hermione quietly nodded her head and Draco lead her to the café.

As they sat down the door swung open. Hermione swiftly turned her head just in time to get a brief look at Ron's fiery red head looking the other way.

"I swear Harry I saw her just outside this door and would have sworn that she just came in here." Draco looked down at Hermione sliding down in her seat beside him trying to hide.

"Hermione…Hermione!!!!!" Ron was looking frantically for her. Harry just leaned against the wall next to the front door for his red haired friend. Hermione slightly peeked over Draco's shoulder to see if the coast was clear.

At that very same time Harry happened to glance their way to see Draco sitting by himself then with a closer look he saw Hermione's head looking over Draco's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to think other than since his family has custody over it might not be a big deal.

As Harry looked around for Draco's parents and didn't find them he started to put two and two together that they we probably here on a date or something like that. As much as it angered him at the thought of their Hermione being with the enemy willingly he knew that Ron would completely flip out on them if he saw them together.

Hermione gasped as she saw Harry's angered eyes staring deeply into hers then they softened slightly as he moved towards Ron. Draco saw this and mentally prepared himself for confrontation. Draco straightened himself up in his seat and waited for a screaming Ron but it never came.

Hermione watched Harry walk over to Ron and say "It's getting crowded and I don't see her any where so let's go. Plus your mom says she is cooking chicken tonight and you know how I love her cooking". Ron took one last glance around then shook his head and left the café with Harry behind him. Harry took one last glance as well but he knew what he was looking for. He saw her sit there with him looking confused. _'I got to remember to owl her later tonight about this and see what is going on'._

Draco sat there watching the whole incident then after they left turned towards Hermione. "Are you all right?"

Hermione shook her head. "Yeah but that was kind of weird." Hermione blew it off for the moment as Draco and her place their orders. About half an hour later they left and headed toward the book shop to get their books.

Hermione left the store first with her head down. Draco right on her heels. "Hermione will you slow down." Draco couldn't believe what happened. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her face was puffy and red and tears were streaming down her face.

"What!!!It is all your fault and my stupid father and this stupid world!! I hate you all!" Hermione screamed so loud that people all around stopped and stared at the both of them. Draco was stunned at this. _'How can she blame me.' _He stared at Hermione and anger was all that he saw in her eyes.

Hermione turned and left for home with Draco not to far behind. They were quiet the whole way home. As soon as they were there Hermione went straight to her room and locked it. Draco went to go look for the Dark Lord to tell him of today's occurrence.

Draco knocked slightly on the Dark Lord's chambers and entered when he heard someone hiss, "Enter."

Draco entered the damp room and stepped forward and kneeled before un humane creature." Sir there was some issues that happened today at the book store."

"What kind of issues?"

"Well while we were paying for books. The Weasley girl was there and saw Hermione with me." Draco held back the part that he was holding her at that time because of the clumsy trip that Hermione had tooken when they walked up the women to pay for their books.

"What of it?" The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow to Draco that wasn't seen of course due his face was covered by the black hood that he was wearing.

"Well she had said some pretty harsh things to your daughter my Lord and made her very upset."

"How is Hermione doing now?"

"Well she blames all of us and for some reason she directed some of her anger at me but currently she is in her room with the door locked." The Dark Lord raised and apparated from the chamber leaving Draco by himself.

Hermione was sitting on her bed thinking of the event that happened between Ginny and herself.

'"_Hermione is that you?" Hermione turned around to see Ginny jumping up and down behind the huge crowd behind her and Draco. Hermione panicked as she saw Ginny pushing her way through the crowd towards them so Hermione quickly took a step forward to the cashier desk but tripped over her own feet instead and fell forward but instead of hitting the ground face first Draco had caught her in the mid of her fall. Hermione held on tight to him and they had a small moment of just staring deep into each other's eyes. _

"_Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny's face was all scrunched up like she just smelt a skunk's stench. _

_Hermione straightened herself up and quickly let go of Draco. "Oh hi ,Ginny!"_

"_Why are you all over this jerk?" Her face was turning as red as her hair. Draco stepped forward slightly pushing Hermione behind him._

"_Because she wants to be." Draco said firmly. _

"_Yeah right Hermione would never be around you on her own behalf." Ginny despised Draco over anything because of how he treated her and her family due to their lack of wealth._

_Hermione poked her head from behind Draco then stepped forward. "Actually Ginny he isn't all that bad. He has changed a lot you know." Draco smirked at Hermione's defense for him. _

"_Why are you sticking up for this scum bag?"_

_Hermione became angry with this comment. After all Draco has been so kind to her and she felt nothing but relief with him even after all this stuff happened. "Don't call him that." Hermione balled up her fist and stepped forward._

"_You liked him don't you? Well just remember when you're having sex with him that he has screwed all of Hogwarts and that makes you a slut!!!" Ginny balled up her fist and stepped forward as well so that they were just inches from touching noses._

_That was the last string. 'How dare she call me that?' Hermione eyes started to tear up and before she knew it Ginny was lying on the floor in front of her with a bloody nose and crying. Hermione walked outside and was crying and well that's were she told Draco that she hated him. _

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that to him.' Hermione was starting to feel bad but as she got up off the bed to apologize to Draco. She heard a pop from behind her.

"Now why is that you hate us all." A voiced hissed. Hermione turned around and saw her father's tall dark figure hovering over her. "Please tell me what we have done wrong to you to make you hate us." Hermione was caught in her words because he startled her with his sudden appearance. "I have done nothing but be gentle to you and your feelings knowing how hard of a time in your life you must be having right now. But to know that even that isn't good enough just angers me."

Hermione saw his body tense up and it was at this time she actually became scared of him. The Dark Lord raised his wand to Hermione's face. "I will not have a selfish and ungrateful daughter." With those last words he said "Crucio." And held the curse for about five minutes. He was so angry at Hermione and what she said after all that he has done to get her approval. He knew her mother wouldn't approve of this kind of discipline but something needed to be done about Hermione's attitude. Seeing her whimpering on the floor he felt extremely bad and called for one of the house elves to take care of her then left.

**I'm so sorry that I've tooken so long to put anything up. I'm officially moved out of my apartment so I should have time to start writing again. I am going to keep my chapters short so that I can keep posting more often. Well I hope that you all didn't give up on me. So what do you all think bout this chapter? What did you like or dislike about it? Well let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter all belongs to J.K Rowling.**_

_Chapter Six_

Draco was waiting in his room for the Dark Lord to call upon him. _'I wonder why he left so suddenly.' _as Draco sat there thinking his loyal house elf popped into his room. Draco stood up seeing the worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Draco wasn't use to seeing him this way. He received Tim when his was six years old and has been Draco's best and loyal friend ever since. Draco never treated him bad and if his dad found out about his befriending the small house elf he knew it wouldn't be good for his small friend.

"Master Draco, sir, the young girl is extremely hurt and in pain, Min, is caring to her right now." Tim squeaked. Draco became alarmed suddenly. _'Shit it was because of me.'_ Draco felt horrible but was only following orders to report everything that goes on with Hermione that he sees. _'I should have shut my mouth, damnit.'_ But poor Draco knew that when given an order especially by the Dark Lord himself that he was to do as he is told. It has always been that way and he was brought up with those ways and that he can't change not that part of him but now Draco knew for Hermione's sake he has to.

Draco headed straight towards Hermione's bedroom. He was in front of Hermione's room before he knew it. Draco slightly opened the door twisting the knob very slowly. He peeked in just in time to see the small female house elf rushing to him.

Draco took a step into the room. "How is she?" The house elf looked at him with reassuring eyes.

"She'll be alright Master Malfoy. She has been calling your name in her sleep. I told Tim to go and get you, sir." Malfoy nodded at the small house elf then walked past her. As he reached Hermione he saw her flinch in her sleep as she change position in bed. He felt pain strike his heart. _'It's all my fault.'_ He fell to his knees at the side of her bed and grabbed her hand.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at Draco for a moment. "I know he found out because of you." Hermione breathed out slowly. Draco let go of her hand and stood up and stared at her waiting for her to say more. "But for some unknown reason I don't know if I should be angry with you or not. Can you explain this to me?"

Draco looked at the fragile young women laying down in front of him. "To tell you the truth I can't explain to you anything that I do really." He was already angry with himself and for some unknown reason he felt a strong attachment to Hermione.

"Draco?" Hermione tried to sit up but the pain from moving at all was unbearable. "Draco will you stay the night with me?" Hermione asked softly. She saw him give a single nod then bring a chair for him to sit in with a flick of his wand. Hermione gave him a smile then close her eyes with the last picture in her mind of Draco sitting next to her bed with his blonde hair hanging over his eyes and the moonlight coming from her window hitting his face in just the right places to allow her to see his gorgeous silver blue eyes watching over her.

Draco watched her sleep peacefully for about an hour then fell asleep himself.

Draco was awaken by mumbling so he slightly opened his eyes to scan the room for the cause of it but saw no one. So closed his eyes but listened very closely waiting to hear the mumbling again. About five minutes later it continued.

"She is the heir of the Dark Lord, sir." Draco kept his eyes closed but continued to listen to the whispers since he felt no threat towards either of them.

"I know that. But doesn't it make sense."

"What do you mean sire she cannot be the angel you spoke of. She was meant to be on the dark side not the light. She is the heir of destruction not of a savior."

"Be silent Streaky. I know what the vision showed me and it showed me a vision of this girl saving the world from the new rise of evil and darkness." Draco finally put together that there was a man of around the age of 40 in the room with his house elf.

"Yes Sir I understand but wait… a new rise of evil?"

"She is not meant to stop this evil with her father but another that is yet to come soon." The man said sympathetically. Draco then heard two pop sounds then opened his eyes to see nothing only the same darkness he had seen before.

Draco got up from the chair he was sleeping on and stepped closer to Hermione's bed. He looked down at her with a confused look. _'I'm learning something new about you everyday.'_

Draco leaned over to bring his face closer to Hermione's slightly swollen face. _'You truly do look like an angel._' Draco then left her room to his own to send Dumbledore a letter.

Dumbledore saw a letter sitting on his desk and saw that it was from Draco Malfoy himself. Of course he knew that he probably knew anyways due to the wizard that showed up to Hermione's room is a close friend of his named, Rickety. Rickety told him of seeing Draco sleeping by Hermione's bedside and that he thinks he might have woken him.

The sweet old professor slowly opened the letter and read its contents:

_Professor,_

_I heard a few things about Hermione recently tonight that I'm wondering if you knew anything about. I understand that you are not use to me going to you for answers to my questions but for Hermione's sake I want to know if this information that I heard about Hermione being angelic and a new rise of darkness is to come is true?. I know that you will have any information and answers that I am seeking. I would have ask someone else but at this time I cannot trust any else with this new information about Hermione except you because I know you would protect Hermione and not betray her. That is all I wish to know about for now._

_-Draco Malfoy_

The old professor closed the letter and put it back in the envelope nicely. He scratched his temples slowly. He already knew everything about Hermione's past, present and future. He has always known since even before she was born what kind of life she will be living. The only thing unexpected from all this…or the only thing he never thought would happen is that she would have an unlikely friend stand by her side.

One who he knows was predicted to be her enemy in the future as was the past.

One who he knows was predicted to be her very last enemy.

One who he knows will either die from her hands or her by his.

One who he knows that has great powers within himself just like herself.

One who he knows that is supposed to be the cause and leader of the new rise of evil and darkness.

One who he knows is named, Draco Malfoy.

He never would have thought this Malfoy would befriend Hermione with such care for her safety. As he thought of this an idea popped up in his wise old mind. An idea that might save the lives of many in the future and the heartaches of those families. He smiled and his eyes twinkled at thought he had and hoped that all would go well for this was the last hope he had to putting a stop at evil for the time to come.All life depends on one couple's romance to spring.

Dumbledore quietly wrote a response to the concerned Draco Malfoy and sent it forward with an owl. A feeling of relief came over him, one that hasn't happened in a very long time and followed was the feeling of hope and he felt very good about it.

_**Sorry guys this is all I have time for. Just found out a few weeks ago that I'm pregnant again . My 15 month old is being a butt lately with her attitude and I am about to move back to Arizona. **__****__** Sorry It took so long but I am staring on another Chapter right now so now worries next one should be posted in a few days. Thanks to all who have stayed kept up with me. Please continue to review but for those who don't I hope you still like the story. I'm changing some ideas about this story a little and will change the summary a little as well. Byes for now.**_


End file.
